Jellicle Love
by showtunediva
Summary: Munsketrap/ Demeter fluff. Enjoy. All rights to CATS characters belong to T.S. Eliot


Jellicle Love

A CATS One Shot

Notes: Hello! Many moons ago I started a collaboration with Summerose12 called Meeting The Jellicles which was a crossover fic between CATS, Little Shop of Horrors Annie Get Your Gun and Oklahoma, There were too many character parings in that story to the point where it was getting confusing and difficult to develop the plot line. That story has since been discontinued and in its place I have decided to write a Musketrap/Demeter 1 Shot. I hope you all enjoy it. If you like this story please let me know what other pairings you'd like to see. I own no characters from CATS.

Thank you to Demeterfan for being my beta reader. Most likely going to expand this. Any ideas on plot development would be greatly appreciated. Thank you friends!

Valentines Day was quickly approaching. Demeter and Munsketrap had been dating for about 3 months and Munsketrap was not sure what to get Demeter for Valentines Day One day he was walking through Greenwich Village looking dazed. He heard footsteps running up behind him. Suddenly someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know!"

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots came out from behind him. "Just us."

Munskestrap let out a breath of relief. "I'm so happy that I ran into you girls actually."

"Why, what's up?" Jellylorum asked

"Well Valentines Day is in a few days. I've been walking around downtown for about half an hour trying to figure out what to get Demeter but I am stuck."

"We've all been friends for a while Muskie I'm surprised you don't know what she likes" Jennyanydots said.

"It's not that I don't know what she likes... it's just that I want to get her something really special... to surprise her."

Jellylorum's eyes lit up. "I know exactly what you can get her and exactly where we can get it."

Jennyanydots and Munsketrap exchanged a glance. "What do you think it could be?" Munsketrap asked.

Jennyanydots shrugged. "Beats me, let's go find out!"

Not far down the block from where they had been Jellylorum stood in front of a store that had Lots Of Romance on the sign.

"This store just opened yesterday! We should be able to find the perfect gift for you to get Dem in here."

The three friends walked into the store.

"Hello welcome. We have all your Valentines Day needs or romantic needs for any time of year right here. What can I do for you folks?" The clerk asked.

Munsketrap cleared his throat. "Well, I'm looking for a Valentines Day gift for my girl friend."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since Thanksgiving."

The clerk smiled. What does your girlfriend like?"

"Well I guess she likes flowers and candy but I don't want to get her something so generic."

The clerk nodded. "Okay well do the two of you like to listen to music?"

Munsketrap nodded.

"We have a wide variety of CDS full of romantic songs. Perhaps I could interest you in one of those in addition to the flowers or candy. We also have a great cookbook on sale for Romantic Dinners for 2."

Munsketrap smiled. "That really sounds great. I'll cook her the most wonderful Valentines Dinner!"

The clerk disappeared and came back with the book in hand. "Here you go." He handed the cookbook to Munsketrap.

Munsketrap picked out a CD and a bouquet of flowers and went to the register to pay.

"Thanks for all your help sir." Munsketrap said smiling.

"You're quite welcome! I hope you and your special someone have a great Valentines Day!"

The three friends left the store.

"That was very successful, " Jellylorum said.

"It sure was! Thanks again girls!"

"Any time"

On Valentines Day Munsketrap woke up to an empty apartment at 8:45am. He found a bouquet of flowers and a note from Demeter on the kitchen table

The note read the following

Muskie-

I went out to run some errands and meet Jellylorum and Jennyanydots at the gym. I should be back by 12:30. Happy Valentines Day love! I love you! ~ Dem

'Perfect! This gives me plenty of time to start preparing. If I start now we can probably eat by 3." Munsketrap thought to himself.

He ate breakfast quickly and then started looking through the cabinets for the ingredients.

'Darn! I don't have everything I need. Hopefully if I go to the store I can be back in plenty of time."

Munsketrap went shopping and was home in about 45 minutes. Once he got home he started to cook. When Demeter got home at 12:30 the delicious aromas wafted to her nose.

"What smells so good in here?"

Munsketrap smiled "Just preparing a special Valentines Day meal for you my love."

"Wonderful. I'm going to shower and then we can eat in about an hour. How long will you take to finish cooking?"

"Not much longer at all actually. We can eat in 20 minutes if you want."

"Sounds great! I really worked up an appetite at the gym so I am starving!"

This gave him the perfect time in which to set the mood. In no time at all he had prepared two salmon steaks with rice.

"The music adds nice ambience. Where did you get this CD?" Demeter asked

"At a new store down time I discovered called Lots Of Romance."

"Really? I've never been there but I've heard Jenny and Jelly talk about it. Did you run into them when you were shopping?"

Munsketrap looked embarrassed. "Jelly actually told me all about it. I wanted to get you something really special for Valentines Day Dem."

Demeter smiled " This is great Munskie Thank you! Happy Valentiens Day!"

" I love you darling."

Munsketrap kissed her cheek. " I love you too."


End file.
